Intelligent Systems
Intelligent Systems is a first party developer for Nintendo. They have created some of the most recognizable video games in history, such as Metroid, Fire Emblem, and the WarioWare series. Factions Throughout its history, Intelligent Systems has divided itself into many smaller groups in order to work on specific projects. Each group has or had its own head, with the now deceased Gunpei Yokoi overseeing all of the groups. When Gunpei Yokoi left Nintendo, he was replaced with the director of Team Shikamaru, Takehiro Izushi. GameBoy R&D Responsible for many titles on GameBoy, including Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land and Metroid II: Return of Samus. GameBoy R&D often collaborated with Team Shikamaru, which resulted in games such as Wario Land II and Wario Land III. Team Emblem Team Emblem is the creator of the Fire Emblem series and began development on Famicom even when the rest of Nintendo was beginning Super Famicom development. The Fire Emblem series was not released outside of Japan until Fire Emblem : Rekka no Ken (ファイアーエムブレム 烈火の剣) on Nintendo Game Boy Advance. Team Emblem is also responsible for the development of Paper Mario on Nintendo 64. Team Shikamaru Team Shikamaru is known for Mario Paint, Sim City, Tetris & Dr. Mario, and Super Play Action Football on Super Famicom, Tetris 2 on Famicom and GameBoy, and Mario's Excitebike and Wrecking Crew '98 on Satellaview. The team also assisted in the creation of Wario Land II and Wario Land III on GameBoy, and also assisted Nintendo EAD in the creation of The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening on GameBoy. Team Shikamaru also assisted in Virtual Boy development, working on 3D Tetris, Mario Clash, Galactic Pinball, Mario's Tennis, and most significantly, Virtual Boy Wario Land. Perhaps most significantly, however, Team Shikamaru is the creator of GameBoy Camera. Team Battle Clash Team Battle Clash is responsible for the creation of the Super Scope 6 peripheral for Super Famicom, as well as the games Battle Clash, Metal Combat 2: Falcon's Revenge, and Panel de Pon (known outside of Japan as Tetris Attack) for Super Famicom. The team began creating a sequel to Panel de Pon on Nintendo 64 before Nintendo scrapped it, only to give the engine to Nintendo Software Technology Corporation, where it was turned into Pokemon Puzzle League. Team Deer Force Composed of members from Team Shikamaru and GameBoy R&D, Team Deer Force created one of the most revered games of all time. The team is responsible for Super Metroid on Super Famicom. The team began creating a 3rd-person version of Metroid on the Nintendo 64 before it was ultimately scrapped, only to collaborate years later on Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Zero Mission on GameBoy Advance. Games Developed NES/Famicom *Devil World *Famicom Wars *Fire Emblem Gaiden *Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi *Metroid *Soccer *Tennis *Wild Gunman *Wrecking Crew SNES/Super Famicom *Battle Clash *Fire Emblem: Monshou no Nazo *Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu *Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Mario Paint *Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge *Panel de Pon *Super Famicom Wars *Super Metroid N64 *Paper Mario *Pokemon Puzzle League GameCube *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Wii *Fire Emblem Wii *Super Paper Mario *Wario Ware: Smooth Moves Game Boy *Alleyway *Baseball *Gameboy Wars *Golf *Yoshi no Panepon Virtual Boy *Galactic Pinball Game Boy Color *Card Hero *Game Boy Wars 2 *Pokemon Puzzle Challenge Gameboy Advance *Advance Wars *Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising *Dr. Mario & Puzzle League *Fire Emblem *Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurgi *Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Game Boy Wars Advance 1+2 *Mario Kart Super Circut *Napoleon *Panel de Pon (Gamecube Download) *Wrecking Crew Nintendo DS *Advance Wars: Dual Strike Category: Developers Category: First Party Developers